I Could Have Danced All Night!
by KlainerBusyKlaining
Summary: This is a Klaine story full of Klisses and Klugs.Its Sugar's Birthday and the Glee club are preforming at her party... In Barbados but will it be more for Klaine? The 1st chapter is not my best,But I have more chapters in editing and they will be posted ASAP! Story is better than summary. P.S Republished as I forgot the disclamer!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Just a Little titbit about me...

As you can probably tell I love Klaine hence My name (KlainerBusyKlaining) and I do not like Finceal (sorry Finceal fans) Also in the KlainerBusyKlaining universe Blaine and Santana are best friends :D. This is my first Glee fic I am posting I also have another account if you want to check that out DobbyFreak97 I have put my HP Fanfics on that Account. I am open to constructive criticism but please be nice this is my first Glee Fanfic. This is Klaine so if you don't like it don't read it! Please no flames they make me sad L. Just a hint Reviews are like Klisses to me so please make a Klainer happy today :D. Lastly I am open to suggestions for my future chapters as this is not yet finished and will probably consist of about 15-20 chapters. Thanks for the read and don't forget to review!

Plus I opviously don't own Glee other wise it would be caled Klaine! (and other people) none of the charecters mentioned belong to me they belong to FOX so please dont sue me :( x

Many thanks

Keep Klaining xoxo

KlainerBusyKlaining

**Chapter 1.**

It was the New Directions senior year at McKinley high school and the Glee Club had been invited to perform at The Golden leaf hotel in Barbados for Sugar's Birthday (Courtesy of her Rich Daddy) and Mr Schue was trying to build a set list as Santana argued over the fact that Rachel was claiming yet another solo….

"You don't wanna mess with me Berry I'm from Lima heights and where I come from your pretty little dwarf face would have been messed up a long time ago" Said Santana an evil smirk playing across her face.

"Ok, ok Santana calm down!" said Will looking wearily at the Latino " I agree with you Rachel has been getting a lot of the solos recently."

"I don't get it" Rachel screeched outraged her voice getting higher pitched every second "It makes sense. I am the most talented one here"

By this point one Santana Lopez had just about reached boiling point and from that fiery inferno walked her evil personality Snixx "Ok Berry that's it! It's on!"She tackles Rachel to the floor pulling her hair. Rachel screams and slaps Tana across the face.

"You are going to regret that dwarf!" Tana said rubbing the quickly forming red hand print on the side of her face.

" Ok Girls! Girls! Finn!"Will yells. Finn pulls Santana off of a smug Rachel.

" Besides I think that one of the guys should get the solo this time" Will says turning to the boys who stand with a stunned look on their faces at the fight that just went down...

Sam breaks the awkward silence by saying "Too bad Artie's sick he's not gunna get a chance!"

"Yeah it is sad. I hope he gets better soon." says Will looking sympathetically at Sam "Please tell him we miss him. So Puck, you're up first."

"All right!" Puck sings 'Hey there Delilah by the plain white T's.' at the end doing a knee slide to end up in front of Quinn " Will you take me back?" he asks.

Quinn looks doubtfully at him. At first she is worried that she may actually hurt his feelings, as she knows unlike many others that he does in fact have them despite his hard outer shell. "I'm sorry" Quinn whispers and stalks out hot tears dragging mascara down her face. Sure she liked him that way once but... She was going to Yale. She had Joe now. Yeah sure he was her first and she would always have a place in her heart for him but... she couldn't, she wouldn't, go back to him.

Meanwhile...

"Well..." says Will unsure what to say."That was really... Interesting Puck. Well done. But I'm not sure this is what we are looking for. At least not for Sugar's birthday." He felt sorry for Puck. He knew what he was going through as he had a long suffering on/off relationship with Emma. But hey Puck had a chance right? After all Will himself was engaged to Emma now.

"Well Rory you're up next." Will said suddenly remembering he hadn't spoken in like 5 minutes.

"Um I hope you don't mind Mr Schue but I don't think I'm up for another solo just yet" said Rory his face going red after all he has always been shy.

"That's fine Rory you can help me choose who else to pick" said Will smiling brightly placing his hand lightly on Rory's shoulder.

"Thanks. That would be great" Rory says a small smile illuminating his face.

"Ok so I guess we have just Mike, Finn, Kurt and Blaine to go. So Finn you're up."

"Ok." Finn sings 'when she was mine' by Lawson his notes reverberating through the choir room. The group begin to harmonise and sway until Will interrupts...

"Well that was good Finn but I think I want to mix it up a bit this time. You know make a change from it being you and Rachel all the time... no offence"

"Sure thing Mr Schue" says Finn a slight flash of anger in his eyes it quickly disappeared when his eyes landed on Rachel. She seemed to have made peace with the idea of not getting a solo, so why couldn't he? Finn thought with a sigh.

Mr Schue turned around to face the remaining guys when his eyes settled on none other than Mike Chang "So Mike?" Tina gave Mike an encouraging look as if to say "Go for it who cares if you can sing our not? You're my boyfriend and I support you whatever your choice."

"I...Um…I… I dance yeah dance." Mike managed to stutter out flashing an "I'm such a coward, I'm sorry" look to Tina who just shook her head and mouthed "I understand"

Will mentally slapped himself how could he ask danceaholic can't sing Mike Chang to sing a solo how could I be so stupid? Will thought to himself "Oh ok so I guess we have Kurt and Blaine to go. Kurt would you like to go next?" At these words Kurt's face lit up he hadn't had a solo in so long...

"Ok here goes." Kurt said trying to act nonchalant Kurt sings 'all about us' by TaTu not taking his eyes off of Blaine the entire time. His heart strings pulled taught by the depth of his everlasting love for Blaine. He had never felt like his about anyone before. It was new, it was scary but above all it felt... It felt good, amazing in fact.

Somehow when ever Kurt sang anything Blaine's imagination went into overdrive... he pictured the two of them at NYADA together after he had graduated obviously, He imagined... Kurt and his wedding day! Was he thinking too far ahead Blaine didn't think so. He also pictured that wonderful day when he and Kurt adopted their first child together! If Kurt heard me now he'd probably be scared away probably think I'm nuts thought Blaine. Trying to form a coherent sentence to show how much he was feeling but all he managed to get out was... "Wow!" Blaine came down from his daydream high just in time to hear Will saying.

"That was excellent Kurt! Last but not least, Blaine."

When Blaine's heart rate was finally back to normal he uttered "This goes out to my amazing boyfriend Kurt Hummel" Kurt thought no he wouldn't would he? Kurt knew if Blaine sang that particular song he would be instantly turned to jelly, to putty in Blaine's hands and via the law of sods Blaine did. Blaine sang Teenage dream! The very song that made Kurt fall in love with him. How could he be so evil? Kurt thought Blaine knows what this song does to me so why?!

I love watching him writhe like that thought Blaine. He milked it for all it was worth! His cashmere smooth voice complementing the pitch perfect notes he plays gently on the shining piano. The joy and love on his face reflected truly and ever more powerfully through the chords right up until the final note. A slightly evil smirk not that much unlike Tana's spread across his face he knew Kurt was sunk from the first chord.

"Wow Blaine I think we found our opening number!" Blaine zones out looking into Kurt's crystal azure blue eyes. Which are coincidentally giving him a mix between his mighty bitch glare and the most soulful expression that Blaine has ever seen lingers on Kurt's face for a while as he contemplates...?

I can't believe he actually did that... oh he knows alright I can see it in those eyes, Those pure hazelnut eyes, Those sweet innocent eyes those... Oh my gods Kurt stop smiling like an idiot and kiss him! Kurt lunges across the room and their lips meet in a clash of fireworks a sensual kiss full of fiery passion but at the same time indescribable love. The moment is ruined when Sam cat calls and they pull apart reluctantly a scarlet blush spreading across their faces

"Wow!" said Kurt eyes wide.

"Yeah…Wow!" Blaine says running his hands through his gelled hair Kurt imagined Blaine carefree corkscrew curls bouncing playful making a joyous titter slip from Kurt's lips trying to suppress his sudden urge to laugh out loud.

"I'm happy for you guys and all but could you try and keep the PDA to a minimum." Says Mercedes looking like a proud mother watching her baby boy Kurt find the love of his life she smiled. Happy for him.

Finn Gives Blaine a menacing stare and snaps "Yeah especially when Kurt's football player brother is standing right behind you!"he laughs as he sees Blaine stiffen obviously more than a little scared "I'm kidding!" Finn tells him allowing Blaine to breathe again and for Kurt and Tana to slap Finn on the back of the head at the same time! Finn grumbles and Kurt and Tana share a gleeful high five as the others laugh and Blaine tries not to make eye contact as he is still a little freaked out. Then Blaine blushes and tries to break the impending awkward silence but tapping Finn's shoulder and saying "So….. Football?" Finn laughs at Kurt's boyfriends attempts at bounding and utters "Stick to COD man" laughing heartily and slapping Blaine's back.

"As I was saying before Kurt... Interrupted" says Will noting Kurt's blush becoming prominent on his alabaster skin "Blaine you will be singing out opening number at Sugar's Party!"

At this Blaine and the others cheer and Kurt half heartedly wraps his arms around Blaine's waist. Whilst this is all going on Kurt can't help but think. I love Blaine I do, but ever since he transferred Mercedes and I have kind of been put in the back seat. What are you thinking Kurt are you jealous of your boyfriend!? No I want Blaine to do well I just really wanted that opening slot his thoughts were interrupted by Will whispering...

"Now remember this is a surprise for Sugar by her Dad so don't tell her!"

A little while later just before the bell the New Directions were chatting amongst themselves when Tina suddenly shouted...

"You guys need a name!"

"Agreed" Rachel said catching her drift

"A name?" Blaine said confused Kurt thought it right to explain after all Blaine was new here."Yeah glee couple get nicknames. E.g. Rachel and Puck were Puckleberry, Quinn and Finn were Finbray..."

"KLAINE!" Tina screeched enthusiastically

"Klaine?" Blaine wondered. Kurt was worried as he rather like that name. Hey it was better than Blurt! Then Blaine finally spoke again a small smile present on his face "Yeah Klaine I like it" Blaine took Kurt's hand sending electricity through him, the sheer thought that his amazing, sweet, gorgeous guy was finally his after all this time thrilled him.

Just then the bell rings.

"Ok guys I will see you here at 5 tomorrow and we can all drive to the airport from here." Said Will he simply gets a groan from the group in reply as they exit.

"Oh man that means I will need to wake up for 4am!" Kurt said as he and Blaine walked down the hall hands still clasped. They didn't care who saw they were in love like any straight couple!

"Why babe?" asked Blaine looking concerned.

"Do you think I wake up looking like this?" Kurt said with a flourish and a chuckle.

Blaine laughed"You're not alone do you know how long it takes to do stick down my hair." Blaine said as Tana came joined them.

"No don't Blaine. I love you curls!" Kurt said tapping his hair helmet full of gel.

"Curls!" screeches Tana near hysterics if she thought about it Blaine was her best guy friend and yet she had never seen him without a bucket load of gel slicking his hair back. " I can't wait to see this!" Tana laughed in a sisterly way.

"You think that's funny?" said Blaine playfully.

"Um Yeah!" said Santana attempting to free his hair but failing.

"I'll show you what's funny" Blaine said beginning to tickle Tana's stomach over these few months they had become like siblings.

"Children! Children stop fighting!" said Kurt playing along.

"Sorry Daddy..." said Santana in a little girl voice hugging Kurt.

"That's ok Santana you're a good girl." Kurt said patting her head. Santana chuckled at Kurt's acting skills "Blaine I'm waiting!" Kurt said acting like a firm father.

"Sorry Daddy" Blaine said in his normal voice pecking Kurt's lips.

The next day the glee club arrive before school everyone is there except Kurt and Blaine. Then Kurt walks in Dragging a very large leopard print suitcase behind him.

"Wow Kurt!" said Mercedes envying her friends fashion sense.

Kurt nods at Mercedes and says "Sorry if I'm late Mr Schue!"

Will shakes his head and says "Your just on time actually Kurt. Now we are just waiting for Blaine."

"Why were you worried about being late" Rachel asks hugging her best friend tight.

"Finn left without me so I had to run sorry if I look a mess!" Kurt says glaring at Finn in a Thanks bro sort of way. His hair is still perfectly quaff if a slightly windswept he sports a suede coat, excruciating tight skinny jeans and patent black leather cowboy boots.

"Sorry dude. I totally forgot!" Said Finn looking drowsy.

The New Directions girls glare at Finn "How could you forget your own Brother?!" Rachel asks tuting angrily.

"It is soooooo early!" moans Finn rubbing his eyes.

Rachel shakes her head at in a motherly way.

"Anyway Kurt if that's how you look when you're a mess I envy you when you're not!" says Tana laughing

Blaine runs in, in a motorcycle helmet, a tight leather jacket, black tee, dark blue ripped jeans and a pair of leather biker boots he swiftly removes the helmet to reveal a mop of dark curly hair. In short he does not look his cute, little, dapper self. Not a bow tie in sight!

" I'm here" screams Blaine "Sorry I'm late my alarm clock went off late and Coop had to drive me on his motorcycle that's why my hair looks like this!" Blaine grumbles "Stupid helmet hair!"

As soon as Blaine removed that helmet Kurt's brain went all fuzzy his thoughts a mad torrent of...WOW! He is hot! I love his curly hair he should have it all the time! Plus the image of Blaine on a motorcycle sends a shiver down my spine.

"Wow Blaine" says Kurt he gasps when he suddenly realises he said that aloud.

"Wow yourself!" Blaine replied mentally thanking the inventor of skinny jeans!

"Come on you two!" Tana yelled. The boys then realised all the others were all ready half way down the hall.

Will, Emma and the glee kids are on the bus it isn't until they are 15 miles away from WMHS when Kurt suddenly realises something.

"OMG!" Kurt screeches he remembers. The bus pulling but he had forgotten that his leopard print suitcase was sitting on the pavement!

"Mr Schue we have to stop the bus! Kurt's stuff!" said Finn seeing Kurt's shocked expression and realises his missing bag.

"I'm sorry guys but we can't go back or we'll miss our flight" Will said apologetically.

"What!? All my stuff! All my clothes! Can't we please go back Mr Schue!?" Kurt said tears brimming in the corners of his eyes sadly Will answered. " No I'm sorry Kurt its over 15 miles away if we go back we will miss our flight" Kurt groaned his bad mood worsening when Finn said "No worries Kurt you can borrow some of my clothes?"

"Nooooooooo! I have to dress like Finn for a week! Plus you're like a foot taller than me!" Kurt yelled not meaning to cause offence but so mad to care if he did.

"Ok...? So Mr Schue what is Kurt going to wear for the week?" Mercedes said a pained look on her face.

"You can borrow some of my clothes?" said Blaine sweetly.

"Thanks Hun. But there's only one problem..." Kurt said hugging Blaine.

"What's wrong Kurt?" said Blaine a cute confused expression on his face.

"Maybe the amazing Kurt Hummel can't pull off the dapper school boy look" said Rachel with a laugh.

"No it's not that" said Kurt glaring at Rachel before continuing "It's the fact that you're like 3 inches shorter than me! But thank for the offer"

"I'm sorry Kurt but you're going to have to rock the rolled up look our wear something to short it's your choice" says Emma sympathetically.

Kurt groans at either prospect.

"I know" says Blaine excitedly his coffee coloured eyes sparkling at the idea "We're going to Barbados Right? And the party isn't until Thursday so Kurt Hummel we're going shopping!"

"I love shopping!" says Kurt happily smiling at Blaine as Santana yells.

"Woo! We get to makeover Blaine!"

"What I'm taking Kurt shopping! Plus I like the way I look!" said Blaine indignant and a little hurt

"So do we!" say Kurt giving him a reassuring loving look "I love your handsome school boy look. But I like this new look just that little bit more" said Kurt smiling cheekily. "Oh really? Well I'm only dressed like this because I recently got my motorcycle licence."Blaine said evilly watching Kurt shiver at the thought.

So how did I do? Love it, Hate it? Want me to put up the other chapters as I have nine but they need to be edited from script form to story form as I originally wrote it as a play :D. Hope you enjoyed it :D and remember Read & Review please make a Klainer happy.

Keep Klaining xoxo

KlainerBusyKlaining 3


	2. Chapter 2

AN:All songs mentions belong to the parties mentioned after there titles.

**Chapter 2.**

They arrive at the airport...

"Ok guys we need to..." said Will his back to the bus.

"Um Will!" Emma said a sense of panic in her voice

"Not right now Emma!" said Will shooing away her attempts to get his attention. "Now as I was saying we have to stick..." Will turns around to notice the kids have all gone! "Together..." says Will worriedly sorry that he hadn't listened to his fiancé in the first place.

Meanwhile in the airport...

"Blaine I'm soooooo excited!" screeched Kurt his bright blue eyes shining bright with excitement.

"I know Barbados I can't..." Blaine managed to utter before Kurt cut him off.

"No Blaine not Barbados, though that is amazing. I'm about to go on a plane for the first time ever!"Kurt said jumping up and down with glee.

"Oh Kurt that's so cute and I am glad I can share this with you but... Riding on a plane not all it's cracked up to be." said Blaine shivering. His past with planes reminded him of his... just then Kurt interrupted his thoughts by asking angrily...

"How so?!"

"Well you have to sit still in a cramped seat for hours, the food sucks and..." Blaine stops when he sees Kurt's hurt expression.

"But I've always wanted to fly in a plane" Kurt said a single tear ran down his cheek.

"And you are" said Blaine taking his hand in reassurance "I just didn't want you to be disappointed."

"At least I get to sit down in a cramped seat for hours eating awful food with you" said Kurt as he hugged his boyfriend tight

"I love you Kurt! You're so optimistic." Blaine said his head on Kurt's chest

"I love you too" said Kurt placing his head on top of the shorter mans.

"Um Kurt I need to tell you something I've been meaning to tell you for some time it's about my f..." said Blaine his heartfelt expression swept away when Kurt interrupted him again by saying...

"Sorry to interrupt but isn't that Mr Schue?"

"Run!" Blaine yelled his curly hair bouncing as he ran he thought I need to tell him, and soon!

Will chased the boys from The Tie Rack all the way to the Burger King yelling "K-urt hu- hu- Blaine! S-top!" they finally stopped when Kurt saw a sale at the Prada store Blaine tried to pull him away but it was too late Mr Schue had caught them.

"Damn!"Blaine sighs

"What the hell were you guys thinking?" Yelled Will red in the face.

"Um...?" Kurt starts to sing "I'm leaving on a jet plane don't know when I'll be back again..."

"Good try Kurt but..." Will is confused as he realises... "Wait where are the others?"

"We thought they were with you?" replied Blaine and confused

"No. We thought they were with you!" Emma said running her hands through her bright red hair.

"So guys what happened!" Said Will a little more calmly.

"Well... We..." Kurt began looking guilty.

"We snuck off" Blaine finished shooting Will an apologetic look.

"May I ask why?" asked Will slightly contradicting the question.

"It's was my fault. I'd never been to an airport before. I was existed!" said Kurt his expression one of true excitement that of a little kid on Christmas.

"It wasn't your fault. I said yes" said Blaine gently taking Kurt's hand.

"I don't care whose fault it was we need to find the others!" Will said his face pained at the thought of losing these kids, when their parents had trusted him to keep them safe it made his heart sink.

But Will found Finn easily he was pushing Rachel around the airport on a luggage trolley.

Finn ratted out Puck and Santana who were in airport jail for riding on the baggage carousel!

Brittany had convinced Rory to buy out all the unicorns in the duty free shop!

They found Tina and Mike snuggled up in Starbucks.

Meanwhile...Mercedes and Sam were busy dragging Quinn away from the window of mother care.

"Now you lot! You will sit here in these very seats until we find out what gate we are..." Said Will out of breath and steaming mad!

Just then a voice boomed over the loud speaker..."This is the last call for the Shuster party at gate 36. Last call for the Shuster party."

"Give me a break For god's sake!" Will screamed to the sky.

"Are you ok Mr Schue?" Mike asked worried for his teacher's mental health.

"Yeah" said will calming slightly. "Let's just get to gate 36. Where is that anyway?"

Kurt looked at sign and via 'The Law Of Sods' "It's the last gate!" Kurt said the little colour he had draining from his face.

"We'll never make it!" Blaine said mournfully hugging Kurt's shoulder he knew how much Kurt had wanted to fly in a plane but Blaine himself was a little relieved as it meant he didn't have to think about the fact that... Blaine's thoughts where again interrupted when Will yelled

"We will... We have to! Let's go."

The New Directions start run and Finn begins to sing 'were not gonna make it' by Song of the year

"He steps a shot foot into the room

She knows that this day's been long over due

Now as the tears fall down her face

The pain is real and it's starting to show" The New Directions all sigh

"She says I know

We're not gonna make it, we're not gonna make it

Until the lines that divide start to fade away

We're not gonna make it, we're not gonna..." Finn's singing is put an end to when all the other New Directions yell

"NOT NOW FINN!"

"Sorry." Finn mumbles.

The stewardess is just about to close the door when the new directions rush in tickets aloft!

"We're here! The Shuster party!" Emma squeaks out of breath

The kindly stewardess holds the door "Ok you better hurry." The stewardess says. She then speaks into the radio to the pilot "Hey Michael keep that door open. There here!"

"Roger that send them down. Then Barbados here we come. Over." The Pilot says at the sound of his voice Blaine stiffens "Kurt I really have to tell you ..." Blaine says before the stewardess yells "GO! GO! They won't hold the doors much longer!" she waves heartily and chuckles as the group run down the tunnel near tripping over their own feet.

They get on plane and try and ignore the filthy looks they are given by the other passengers for making them late

"So guys we are seats

32 a,b,c,d,e,f,33 a,b,c,d,e,f 34 a,b,c,d, so we have an extra seat so if there is any problems you can sit with Emma and I got that. As we are responsible for all of you we have some rules..." Will says calmly as he watches his Fiancé go into full cleaning mode and starts helping her disinfect the chair.

Emma stops cleaning long enough to state "Rule 1) Keep relatively quiet as not to disturb the other passengers."

"Rule 2) and this applies to all of you... Try to keep any PDA to a minimum..." Will says laughing at the teens expressions.

"That means you Cohen Chang- Chang" says Santana high fiving Blaine over Kurt's head.

"Hey! It's not just us! What about... Um... KLAINE!" Tina says pointing at the two boys their hands intertwined

"Yeah!" said Mike giving his girlfriend his support on this one.

"Don't worry I have that covered" said Finn menacingly Glaring at Blaine.

Blaine gulps hoping to be sat as far away from Kurt's angry brother as possible.

"Any way Rule 3) Absolutely NO ALCOHOL!" says Emma Finished with her chair.

Everyone looks at Puck who is notorious for using many a fake ID.

"What?" Puck says trying to look as innocent. Or as innocent as Puck can look.

"So choose your seats wisely as for the next 2 hours you will be stuck!" says Emma with a wink to Klaine

The New directions scatter running to grab window seats

However Kurt and Blaine only worry about one thing getting away from Finn!

"Get back here Anderson!" Finn yelled chasing the boys along to the back where they stealthily squeeze in with Rory.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Finn runs after them leaving Rachel in the front row "Rory bud, swap seats?" Finn asks, his voice sickly sweet.

"Sorry "Bud" But there is no way I'm sitting next to Berry" says Rory gasping at his sudden boldness.

"Hey!" Finn screeched anger building in his eyes.

"Sorry man. But if you make me I will be dead when we get there!"Rory said laughing slightly. Finn gasped he had found Rory's words offensive but knew they were in fact slightly true.

"That can be arranged!" Finn said threateningly defending his girlfriend fiercely. At Finn's harsh tone Rory whimpers and runs over to the seat next to Rachel and sits still shaking.

"Thanks Rory" Finn says laughing shaking his head.

"Yeah thanks Rory!" says Kurt sarcastically rolling his eyes at Finn and giving him a harsh glare. Finn just laughs at his brother's angry expression.

Over by Rachel and Quinn.

"Err...Hey Rory. Um no offence but what are you doing here" asks Quinn worriedly.

Rory mumbles and whimpers a tear running down his face.

"Rory are you ok?" says Rachel trying to suppress a laugh. Then Rory begins to whimper and then he points a shaking finger at Finn

"FINN!" Rachel yells rushing over

"Rach! Save us!" says Blaine seeing Rachel dashing over in Rory's defence.

"Finn what did you do to poor Rory!?" Rachel snaps angrily

Finn begins to laugh when he calms down he says "I made him swap seats with me."

"Why!? Don't you want to sit with me!?" Rachel squeaks looking shocked and genuinely hurt.

"Of course I do Rach... It's just I have to watch Anderson here!" says Finn apologetically, glaring at Blaine as he speaks.

"Finn I'm not a baby! I can look after myself! Blaine wouldn't hurt me anyway" snaps Kurt indignantly.

Rachel grabs Finn by the ear lobe "See that settles it you're coming with me!" she says laughing heartily before looking to Klaine and saying sweetly with a little flirty wink in Kurt's direction "See you later boys"

"I'm watching y...oooooooowwwwwwwwww!" Finn manages to mutter as Rachel pulls him back to their seats by his ear lobe.

Back by a laughing Quinn.

"Sit!" Rachel screamed ignoring the looks from the other passengers.

"So where's Rory?" Finn asked laughing evilly

"He's gone to sit in the spare seat because of you!" snapped Quinn feeling sorry for Rory.

Just then the girl was silenced by the captain speaking above the hubbub "Good Morning! My name is Michael Anderson and I will be your Captain on this flight to the beautiful..."

Finn turns to look at Blaine confused.

Blaine visibly stiffens. "What's wrong B?" Kurt asks light heartedly

Blaine gets up and heads for the cock pit his face red with anger his fists clenched. Kurt looks on worried and decides it's a good idea to follow him "B! B you're scaring me!" Kurt says frantically.

"Kurt, Blaine! Sit down!" Will snaps on his last nerve as they pass him. "Blaine! Mr Schue! He won't stop!" Kurt says he grabs Blaine's hand to little avail before he whimpers "B please!"

Blaine mumbles " I'm so sorry Kurt" before running further up the plane.

"Blaine!" Kurt yells then suddenly Finn grabs him from behind "Finn no! Let me go!"

"Kurt listen to me! Did you hear the captain's name!?" says Finn holding Kurt still with vice grip.

"What does that matter?! Finn let me go!" Kurt screeched as he attempts to kick his brother.

"Think about it Kurt! The Pilot was called Michael ANDERSON! I think this guy might be Blaine's dad!"

"Finn what makes you think that?" Kurt asks still a little agitated.

"Well you've never met Blaine's dad. Right?" Finn questioned.

"No but..." Kurt said before Finn cuts him off.

"So you don't know anything about him! I don't know what this Michael guy has done but it must have been pretty bad for Blaine to be this ticked!" Finn stated finally letting Kurt go. As soon as he did however Kurt bolted for the cock pit yelling back a swift "Thanks!" Kurt didn't stop running until he was at Blaine's side who was yelling at an airhostess who wouldn't let him see the captain.

Understandably they didn't know Blaine was related to Michael. But Blaine's logic had gone **straight **out the window when he was 12 the day his dad found out...

"B! Please just listen to be!" Kurt whimpered trying to calm Blaine down.

"I can't talk to you right now!" Blaine snaps.

"BLAINE EVERETT ANDERSON!"Kurt screams as he grabs Blaine around the waist with surprising strength and pulls him to face him. "You will LISTEN to me when I'm talking to you!" Kurt yelled right in Blaine's face. Kurt thought for a second the real Blaine was back when he heard Blaine say "Whoa! Scary Kurt." But all his thoughts of Blaine being calm faded to dust when Blaine broke free of his grasp and spat "You don't know who he is! What he's done!"

Kurt shrunk back for the first time in his life... He was actually afraid of Blaine.

"Then help me understand" Kurt managed to brokenly whisper.

"Fine! You want to know who he is what he has done then fine!" Blaine yelled his hot breath hitting Kurt's face as he reached for the bottom of his shirt Kurt shakily asked "Blaine what are you doing"

"Showing you what that man has done" Blaine said a little more calmly promptly pulling his shirt over his head. Many of the ND and crew gasped and Kurt almost broke down in tears as he realised although he was seeing his boyfriends chest for the first time in his stomach there wasn't a fluttering butterfly sensation there was only one feeling... the feeling that knew wanted Michael Anderson dead! Scars crisscrossed all over Blaine's coffee coloured chest and back some cuts, some extremely dark bruise obviously inflicted a very strong and violent man. Some old and fading, some looked new and very painful. Some cuts looked like mere scratches some looked deep enough for Blaine to of needed to be hospitalised! It sent a shiver down his spine to think that for threat of police intervention Blaine may have simply been left to bleed... Some bruises looked like they would hurt for a week, some looked like they would never go away. The amount of anger needed to inflict these wounds on anyone let alone your own son was terrifying. Kurt just had one question... Why? Then he realised! They were because Blaine was gay! That was why Kurt had only ever met Blaine's mom Amanda... Blaine was afraid his father might hurt Kurt never mind what he might do to Blaine if he found out! At this thought Kurt begins to break down in to soppy tears.

Blaine pulls Kurt in to his arms crying silently into the taller mans shoulder Kurt then realises why it is that Blaine makes no noise when he cries as he knows the whimpers and sobs will just make his father more angry! Kurt finally calms down and wipes away Blaine's tears with his thumb and holds him tight and telling him "It will be ok. Shh baby... It will all be ok." Blaine collapses to the floor and Kurt uses all the strength he has to lift Blaine up bridal style and carry the snivelling boy to their seats. The other passengers begin to clap and several hand Blaine tissues. One old lady tells the boys she will complain to the airline and Blaine begins to panic and Kurt asks her kindly "Please could you not do that... I'm afraid it might make it worse for Blaine here" Kurt says hugging his boyfriend tight and kissing his cheek lightly. "Oh it's ok Blaine deary if it means that much to you then I won't talk to them all right but I will promise you never to fly with Ohio air again. How about that" the old lady said laughing.

"Thank you ma'm" Blaine managed to whisper a small smile on his face.

As they pass Finn and Rachel Finn pats Kurt on the back saying "You did good bro"

Kurt sits down with Blaine across his lap.

A few hours later Blaine has calmed down and his snuggled up on Kurt's lap.

"I'm no baby! Daddy put me down" Blaine said as he started to play their game.

"Yeah Daddy Tana wants a cuddle" Tana said playing along too.

"I'm sorry Tana Darling but Blaine needs some... special time!" Kurt said claiming Blaine's lips...and his tongue.

"Just to say boys although this is very sweet remember rule 2 so I will pretend I didn't see that!"Emma said with a wink.

Michael's voice is heard over the intercom and Blaine looks a little scared.

"Don't worry Blainy" said Kurt with a wink "Daddy's here"

"Thanks daddy" says Blaine all his anger for his real "Daddy" Put to the wind.

"I heard that Kurt!" yelled Finn sending a soft glare at Blaine.

"Sorry please don't set Burt on me!" say Blaine looking slightly panicked

"He has a shot gun with your name on it!" says Finn

Blaine shudders at the prospect then decides to laugh.

"Um B he's not kidding!" Kurt says pulling out a picture from his pocket of a shot gun with the word Anderson engraved on it. Blaine gulps and Kurt thinks that maybe one day he will own that gun and inscribe and extra word Michael.

As the flight progresses Kurt manages to steal Blaine's blanket and has fallen asleep on his boyfriends' chest...Blaine reflects on his love for Kurt and eventually falls asleep himself...

After a while Blaine starts violently shaking and screaming in his sleep waking up his very worried boyfriend. A cold sweat slicks Blaine's hair to his forehead. Kurt shakes him violently to wake him from his nightmare Blaine awakens his eyes wide as he screeches "Dad please don't! I love him! Take me instead! No dad no! Kurt!"

Kurt suddenly realises how him being shaken mustn't have helped when he was having what sounded like an awful dream and he pulls Blaine into a strong hug. Kurt's silk shirt would be ruined with all the tears but for once he didn't care!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

A few hours later...

"Kurt, Blaine wake up..." Finn yelled shaking his brother awake.

Kurt groans and rolls over to face his petite boyfriend still sleeping deeply.

Finn decides it is the perfect time to use his Burt impression "Yo Anderson I got the shot gun!" says Finn with a laugh.

Blaine wakes up suddenly and screeches "No don't kill me Mr Hummel! Nothing happened on my birthday!"

Kurt laughs hugging his boyfriend tightly "Oh boo it was only Finn"

"What happened on Blaine's birthday?!" Finn asks angrily with a glare.

Kurt and Blaine grab their hand luggage and proceed to run swiftly out of the door and down the metal stairs.

Rachel laughs at her boyfriends annoyed expression.

"Rach it's not funny! He's my little brother!" Finn says with frustrated sigh.

"Kurt's older than you Finn!" Mercedes says with a small chuckle.

"I know but he's smaller meaning he's my little brother!" Finn answers with a "Like duh" expression.

"Don't get angry at me just because I know and you don't :)" Mercedes giggles as she runs out.

"Mercedes what!" Finn screeched exasperated.

"I know nothing!" Rachel says as she runs out laughing.

"Rach! You too! Am I the only one who doesn't know!" asked Finn with a face palm.

"No I don't know... Yet!" says Puck running after Rachel with a shout of "Hey berry wait up!"

By the time the New Directions where getting into their taxi everyone knew the story to Blaine's birthday *to be written by me at some point* all except Finn hell even Emma and Will knew!

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!..." Finn whined poking Kurt

"No! No Finn no means NO!" Kurt yelled in Finn face his hot breath tickling his face.

They arrive at the hotel...

"Ok so as far as girl's rooms go it is...

Rachel, Mercedes, Tina and Sugar! And Quinn you're with Brittana!" says Emma with a chuckle at her use of the couple name.

"The original boy's rooms were...Finn, Puck, Sam and Mike

Rory, Blaine, Kurt but under our Congressman Burt Hummel's orders Finn is with Rory and Klaine sorry guys" says Will laughing at Kurt's peeved expression.

"Damn you dad!" Kurt whispers with a glare

"We had Rory anyway Kurt" says Blaine with a smile.

"Um Mr Schue puck has just asked if he and I could swap so he can "hang" with Finn and help keep an eye on Klaine! Is that ok?" says Rory sending Finn a panicked look and Klaine and apologetic one.

"Yeah sure if you guys are all ok with it..." says Will with a laugh at Blaine's puppy dog face

The New Directions all nod and Kurt and Blaine look murderous.

Kurt's thoughts float to the good side of this 'Puck will help get Finn of my back' and Blaine thinks maybe a little too hopefully 'Puck will stop Finn from killing me in my sleep...at least I hope he will.'

Later that day...

"Blaine run!" yells Puck frantically

"Why?" asks Blaine

"Finn..." this is all Puck manages to tell him before Finn storms in looking... Angry. Very angry!

" Anderson!" screams Finn running at him fists clenched

"Finn no!" yells Kurt stepping in front of his petite boyfriend protectively

Blaine pushes Kurt aside and raises his fists in front of his face

"Blaine RUN!" Kurt pushes him away from Finn

"Like you can outrun the star quarterback!" says Finn with a chuckle

Blaine stops running and faces Finn

"What are you doing!?" Kurt squeaks worriedly

"He's right Kurt... Ok Finn do whatever you wish..." Blaine says holding his hands up in defeat.

Finn lifts his fist and prepares to swing...

"Kurt remember I love you!" Blaine says a small smile present on his face at the cliché. Finn swings his fist...Being a boxer Blaine flips Finn and gives him a small blow to the chin.

"Whoa dude!" Puck says with a laugh

"Blaine!" Kurt says in awe... "That was amazing" Kurt says hugging him "And hot" Kurt whispers with a wink.

"Get some Hummel..." Puck says with a smirk "But Finn are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. This shows your tuff dude! We have more in command then I thought" says Finn out of breath.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

"Yeah who knew you could have 3 bad ass dudes in 1 room" says Puck with a devilish grin.

"Hut hum!" Kurt tutted annoyance bubbling deep inside him

"Puck you forgot..." Blaine coughed "about Kurt!" Blaine muttered through gritted teeth as Kurt gave him glare.

"No..." Puck says with a small laugh "No I don't think I did"

"Be careful dude... You don't want to anger him" Finn says elbowing Puck in the ribs.

Blaine leans over and whispers in Pucks ear "He's bitchy when he's angry"

"Oh please" Puck says with a roll of his eyes

"You listen here Puckerman..." Kurt says his finger millimetres from Pucks nose

"Told you..." Blaine says with a knowing expression

"You...! Shut it!" Kurt yelled over his shoulder shooting Blaine a menacing glare.

"Whoa Dude!" Finn says more than a little scared

"You don't think I'm tough as you guys?!" Kurt screeched looking at them each intern just daring them to contradict him

"Please..." Puck said a little scared but not showing it "Berry's tougher than you!"

Kurt shot Puck his famous Bitch glare and Finn and Blaine step back knowing what this tall, seemingly weak fashionista is capable of...

"Kurt..." Blaine whispers pulling him to his hand warily and trying to calm him.

"I'm sorry. He's just so. Ugh!" Kurt groans gripping Blaine's hand tightly

"Kurt just admit it that we are dudes and..." this however was all Puck managed to utter before Kurt grabs his collar.

"And what! And I'm not!" Kurt screeches almost slapping Puck across the face

"Puck you know what..." Blaine says placing his hand on Pucks shoulder

"What?" Puck asks hoping it would help him get out of Kurt's killer grip.

"You're screwed!" Blaine says with a laugh as Kurt walks away seeming calm before he turns, screams and runs at Puck. Hitting him and landing on the coffee table with a massive thud.

Puck flies backward with a high pitched girlish scream.

"What were you saying Puckerman?" says Kurt as he gets up and brushes down his clothes with a smirk

"That was so awesome!" said Finn giving Kurt a high five

"Now that was hot!" whispers Blaine with a small blush

Puck wheezes and manages to squeak out "Ok man I take it back... Your just as bad ass as the rest of us"

Kurt sends him a death glare as if to say 'What was that?'

"Ok! Ok! Your more badass then us!"Puck says with a freaked out expression.

"Thank. You." Kurt says smugly

Blaine hugs Kurt strongly and Kurt winces in pain

"Babe? Are you ok?" Blaine asks worriedly

"Yeah I'm fine" Kurt says to Puck with a smirk. Then whispers in Blaine's ear "I think I broke my wrist!"

Blaine guffaws quietly feeling sorry for his boyfriend

"I'm serious I hit that coffee table pretty hard" Kurt whispers pulling out of Blaine's embrace a single tear runs down his face

"Let's get you to a doctor" Blaine whispers thinking of a suitable excuse to tell the others. "Kurt and I are going scarf shopping"

"Ok..." says Finn trying to think of a suitable excuse not to have to go."I think we'll go down maybe find a pool table"

Will knocks and Blaine slowly opens the door "I'm sorry guys but I think that you're going to need to hold off on that for a bit we need to rehearse" says Will with a sympathetic smile

"But.." Blaine says obviously worried for his boyfriend welfare

" I'm sorry Blaine but your shopping plans are going to have to hold off" Will says unaware of the real situation

Kurt starts to sob silently in the back ground

"But Mr S..." Blaine says brushing the tears from Kurt's cheek and hiding his face from the others

"I'm sorry Blaine but no exceptions" says Mr. Schue wondering what is up with Blaine

"But..." says Blaine his eyes pleading

"No means..." says Will with a drawn out expression as he quickly reaches the end of his tether

"I think Kurt's wrist is broken!" Blaine interrupts not caring for the consequences.

"Oh why didn't you say?" said Will looking worried

"Not so tough then Hummel" says Puck with a laugh

Finn hits Puck on the back of the head and snaps "Stop it dude. Bro are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm..." Kurt moves his wrist slightly as he gets up, whimper and lets out a small yelp

"Ok Kurt don't move it! Blaine can you take Kurt to the hotel doctor. Now!" yelled Will as he thought with a sigh what has Puckerman done now!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

Blaine picks up Kurt bridal style and asks "You ok honey?"

"I can't move it Blaine!" Kurt whimpered a scared look in his eyes.

"Shh baby you will be fine. I promise." Blaine says kissing Kurt's temple.

They get to the hotel doctors.

"Hello can I help you boys?" said the cheery blond receptionist her high pony bouncing not alot unlike Quinn's used to.

"Yes this is my..." Blaine stops to wonder is she might be homophobic but decides to just push through it "...Boyfriend Kurt Hummel we called earlier. I think he's broken his wrist!"

"Okay" she said with a smile "Kurt sweetie can you move your wrist at all?" she questioned kindly.

"No!?" Kurt says a sense of panic in his voice.

"Calm down honey" the receptionist says with a tender tone the kind you save for scared children "The doctor will have you all fixed up in no time" She sees him burrow into the petite curly haired boys arms at the word doctor.

Kurt whimpers like an injured puppy and Blaine gives Kurt a small peck on the lips.

The receptionist cooed at their extreme cuteness.

A tall, slender, mildly attractive Latino man with a thatch of brown hair walks in through a small door wearing a white lab coat and calls "Kurt Hummel?"

Blaine suddenly remembers he's still got Kurt in his arms. Then he abruptly remembers its Kurt's arm that's hurt and he can still walk and puts him down with a blush.

"I'm Kurt Hummel" Kurt says with more than a small amount of dread in his voice.

"Well come this way please Kurt..." said the doctor with a smile "Do you want you're... Brother is it? To come with you?"

"Yes please and Blaine is my..." hopes to god that even if this man is Homophobic he will at least be civil "Boyfriend. Blaine" The doctor doesn't even flinch at this revelation or at the boys intertwined hands.

"Oh alrighty then" the doctor says with a smile.

Blaine grips Kurt's hand tighter as he knows Kurt hates hospitals due his mom's death and his dad's resent heart scare.

They step inside and sit just as the doctor asks them "So boys do you mind telling me what happened... Remember this is all confidential and Kurt if you want to tell me without Blaine here then you just have to..."

Kurt interrupts angrily "How the hell could you think that he did this! This beautiful, smart, amazing guy is a sweetheart he wouldn't lay a hand of anyone never mind me! How could you think!"

Kurt suddenly remembers that this guy doesn't even know Blaine so had no way of knowing how sweet he is and that this is probably just protocol...

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I know that wasn't what you meant and now I look really stupid... I'm just used to being looked down on because we're..." Kurt says his voice trailing off.

"Because you're gay?" says the doctor with a smile "I completely understand...My sisters a lesbian" The doctor continues "and I cannot tell you how many times I used to have to go down talk to homophobic idiots who refuse to serve her and her girlfriend simple because of their sexuality! It makes me sick." Suddenly the doctor goes off on another rant... In Spanish "No puedo creer que algunas personas si no son cuidadosos voy a ir hasta allí Lima Heights el culo."

"Wait a second..." said Kurt all of a sudden realising that this tall, dark, vaguely attractive Latino was from Lima heights and his name card said... Abenicio Lopez! "Excuse me Abenicio is your sister called Santana?!" Kurt asked excitedly.

"Yes! But how did you know that?..." asked Abenicio confused.

Blaine interrupts with a laugh. "She's my best friend ! She is also here with our show choir!"

"Ah so you must be Blaine right?" asked Abenicio.

"Yes siry I am" says Blaine with a small smile.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this bonding moment but I have a very painful, very broken wrist here!" Kurt snapped.

"Oh I'm sorry Kurt of course. Now on the subject of how you did this..."

"Ok well my brother's thick headed best friend Puck was calling me weak and saying that my best friend Rachel was stronger than me. I got really mad and Blaine tried to stop me but I ran at Puck knocked him over" a small smile spread over Kurt's lips "but in the process over shot and landed on the coffee table" He finished laughing heartily.

"I'm sorry Kurt but that is quite funny" says Abenicio with a chuckle.

"No its ok I know. It was pretty stupid" says Kurt still resisting the urge to laugh. Then he remembers "The Rehearsal!"

"May I ask what rehearsal?" Abenicio asks looking concerned

"As I said we've come here with our school show choir and the coffee table incident was just before we were meant to start rehearsing" Blaine explained.

"It's okay Kurt calm down I will just x-ray your wrist at the local hospital round the corner. If it's broken I will get you in cast and you can go rehearse just be careful not to knock out Blaine when you dancing"

Blaine tries to suppress his sniggers.

"HA HA very funny!" says Kurt more than a little sarcastically

"I'm sorry but it is quite amusing... anyway let's go get that wrist x-rayed" Abenicio says a smile not that unlike his sisters spreading across his face.

Kurt visibly stiffens "Can Blaine come with me?" Kurt asks his voice shaking noticeably.

"Sure but he will have to wait outside" says Abenicio a look of regret in his eyes.

"Why?" says Kurt his eyes widening like a deer in the headlights.

Abenicio puts his hand on Kurt's shoulder with a solemn expression "Because the X-rays are harmful if you're not in a lead suit. I'm sorry Kurt" Abenicio says very genuinely sorry.

Kurt backs up and whimpers like an injured puppy

"It's ok Kurt" says Blaine reassuringly Kurt and pulling him into a heated kiss despite Abenicio presents. "I will be just outside you be brave for me now ok?"

Kurt is slightly reassured by that passionate kiss... he blushes and heads in.

Abenicio turns to Blaine and asks wearily "Is he ok?"

"Yeah he's just afraid of hospitals... He's had really bad experiences" Blaine answers softly.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I will try and finish quickly so he can leave" Abenicio said with a concerned look "And hey! You can maybe catch the end of that rehearsal"

Blaine and Abenicio burst into hysterical laughter as Abenicio heads into the x-ray room and locks the door.

A few minutes later Kurt emerges looking a little nervous Blaine takes his hand his x-rays confirm that he has broken his wrist and it is now in a cast.

"Bye Kurt. Bye Blaine hope you show goes well" Abenicio says light heartedly.

"Thanks" called back Kurt with a smile.

They walk down to the foyer, Kurt is glad to be out of the hospital.

"There you are I was so worried about you! When Finn said you guys were at the hospital I was worried that Finn had found out about what happened on Blaine's birthday. Thank god he hasn..."

"Oh he found out alright" Blaine says with a chuckle.

"But Blaine you're not dead?" Rachel says looking shocked.

"Or am I" Blaine says in a ghostly tone.

"We don't know that why Rachel asked silly" says Brittany poking at Blaine to see if he was really there.

"No Britt I'm not dead" says Blaine gently patting her head

"By the way Tana we meet your brother!" says Kurt with a smile.

"Which one?" Tana asks with evil smirk at Blaine.

"Abenicio" answered Kurt with a smile " How many brothers do you have any way Tana?" Kurt asked with a laugh not knowing the situation.

"Only two" Blaine answered trying to make Kurt drop the subject.

"Very good Blainers" Tana said with a smile "Yeah Abenicio and I were always close"

"And your other broth..."

"Kurt please..."

"No Blaine. He deserves to know..." Santana snapped taking her best friend and her girlfriends hands "My other brother, my twin brother... Horado" Santana seemed to tighten her grip on Blaine's and Britt's hands at his name... " He.. He disowned me when I came out" Tana said beginning to cry as Blaine pulled her into his arms.

"The two of us used to be..." this was all Santana could say before she broke down again... so Britt continued for her.

" Tana and Horado used to be...what's the word." Brittany asked Blaine.

"Inseparable?" Blaine replies.

"Yeah inseperabubble. But when she came out he was so angry! Why? We never found out. But that night he..." Britt let out a sob and she join Tana in a hug.

So it was Blaine who managed to finish the story " He tried to... beat the gay out of her." Blaine said shaking as he had to hold back his tears. He had to for Tana's sake.

Then Kurt did something unexpected he pulled the smirky, bitchy, seemingly evil Latino into a strong embrace and he whispers comforting words into her ear. Suddenly the beautiful moment was shattered as Mercedes walks in Tana pushes Kurt off her and sends him a thankful expression as she frantically whips the tears of her face and she and Britt run from the room.

"Kurt! What happened?!" yelled Mercedes a worried expression on her face then she turns to Blaine and snaps "I swear hobbit if you've hurt my home boy Kurt I will kick your ass all the way back to Ohio"

"Thanks Mercy but it wasn't Blaine. It was Puck. Well sort o..."

"Puck what did you do to Kurt!" Rachel yells stepping well within his personal space.

"Sure I'll tell you.." says puck with a smirk "I whooped Kurt's ass!"

"That's not want happened Puck and you know it!" Blaine says with a glare "Puck annoyed Kurt but calling him weak and Kurt tackled Puck to the floor resulting in Kurt landing on and promptly breaking the coffee table and his wrist"

Finn walks down the stair carrying the broken coffee table drops it on the floor as he sees Kurt's wrist and hugs his brother tightly. "Are you ok Kurt I was so worried! I mean... You ok Dude?"

"Yeah my wrist's in plaster if that's anything to go by but the pains gone at least" Kurt says with a titter he leans over and whispers in Finn's ear "And Finn where you really that worried about me?"

"Well yeah... You're my brother and believe it or not I love you man!" Finn whispers. Kurt is touched.. But wonders what Finn had to gain from this revelation.. He was sure he saw Finn wink at Puck a smirk playing on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

The Next Day!

"Kurt wake up!" Finn yelled in Kurt's ear, thwacking his arm hard.

"Kurt if you don't wake up in the next 10 seconds I'm going to throw water over you!" Puck yells.

Kurt wakes up but keeps his eyes closed just to see if Puck has the guts to actually do it...

"Ok Kurt if that's how it is I'll go get the water!" Puck screams in his face threateningly.

Finn follows Puck out of the room and down the stairs.

"Wake up Kurt my angel..." Blaine whispers and he gently shakes Kurt's arm "Come on Kurt we rehearsals started 5 minutes ago and you aren't dressed so we will be even more late if you don't get up now... My god Kurt get up Puck's coming up the stairs and he has the bucket!"

"Kiss me I'm sleeping beauty" says Kurt with a giggle

Blaine leans forward and pecks Kurt's lips lightly...

Kurt still refuses to get up. Or open his eyes for that matter.

"Seriously Kurt! Puck just came past the window! My god he actually has water in that thing! Kurt please!" says Blaine with a sigh.

He leans in and kisses Kurt strongly and gently slips his tongue into his mouth earning an appreciative moan from Kurt.

Kurt laughs and holds Blaine's face in place and keep's kissing him seeing the impending water!

"Kurt! The wate..." mumbles Blaine in a panic.

"Three, two, one!" called Puck with a chuckle.

The boys throw the water over Kurt and Blaine they are soaked and cold but they still don't stop kissing, fireworks go off in their heads.

"Come on guys! Kurt I'm your brother I don't need to see that!" Finn says covering his eyes with a squeak.

"Blaine Finn's Kurt's brother and I'm Finn's Best Friend I don't need to see that!" Puck says with a groan as the two continue to make out.

The pair giggle slightly and pull away very reluctantly.

Blaine blushes and pleads worriedly "Finn please don't kill me!"

"No worries dude I won't..." Finn say with an evil smirk as he walks into the bathroom and pulls out his phone.

Kurt looks suspicious, Blaine looks worried and Puck looks like the cat that got the cream.

A minute later Finn emerges from the bathroom and Puck smirks as Blaine's phone rings playing a recording of Kurt singing blackbird he blushes, He picks it up worriedly with a shaky...

"Hello?"

Kurt looks confused and sends a glare to Finn.

"Yes Sir. No Sir. What picture. No Sir never. Yes Sir. Yes Finn told me. No not one day I wouldn't ever pressure... No Sir. Yes sir. Ok. Goodbye Sir." Blaine says turning pale and looking like he is going to pass out.

"Who was that?" Puck asks with a smirk.

"No No No! Finn you didn't!" Kurt yelled close to thumping his brother

An evil smirk plays across Finn's face as he and Puck laugh hysterically at Kurt's miffed expression.

"I can't believe you did that!" Kurt yelled pulling his freaked out boyfriend into a tight hug.

"What did he do!?" Puck asks laughing as he knows the answer.

"He called my dad!" Kurt screams hitting his brother as Blaine starts to whimper.

Later that day out by the pool.

Kurt is sunbathing, Finn, Blaine and Puck are busy playing water volleyball Blaine gets out and heads over to the bar water running down his chest and through his small patch of black curly chest hair...

A Random Girl walks up to Blaine she winks and says "Hey Sexy!"

"Um do I know you!?" Blaine asks a little worried.

"No but I'd like you too. I'm Courtney!" the girl said running her hand down his chest and whispers huskily "What's your name?"

"Um my names Blaine but I have a…"

Kurt storms over and pulls Blaine into a burning kiss and casually slips one of his hands around Blaine's waist and plunges the other into his dark curls.

After a very heated 5 minutes Kurt regains his breath and manages to snap "He's gay! And taken!"

Kurt harshly grabs Blaine's wrist and pulls him back to their sun beds.

"Fine! Your loss!" Courtney yells a bitter jealousy runs through her as she glares darkly at Kurt's back.

Over by the sun beds...

"OMG! I can't believe actually did that!?" Kurt says running his hands through his already messy hair absentmindedly the exhilaration of the moment thrilling him.

"I'm glad you did!" says Blaine still trying to catch his breath." I hope Girls flirt with me more often!"

"Yeah?" Kurt asks flirtatiously "but seriously she's lucky I didn't bitch slap her! No one flirts with my man and gets away with it!"

Suddenly Puck runs over as looks at Blaine confused "Dude what happened to the drinks!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

Later that night…

Kurt is by the bar getting a drink when Finn runs up to him…

"Kurt come quick its Blaine" Finn says out of breath.

Kurt gasps and begins to run down corridor following his brother running faster than he ever had before... One word echoed in Kurt's head... Courtney.

When Kurt walks in he realises his gut was right as he sees the seemingly scrawny girl somehow pinning his boxer boyfriend to the floor. Just then as she holds Blaine hand above she kisses Blaine Strongly seeming to believe that Blaine squeaks of outrage and disgust are those of pleasure.

"Get off me Courtney!" Blaine yells between her forceful kisses struggling immensely to breath Blaine screams "I have a boyfriend you nutcase! Also in case you haven't noticed I'm gay! And you just so happen to be a girl!"

Courtney swiftly knees Blaine between the legs... Hard!

Blaine screams and rolls over as Courtney gets up screaming "screw you Blaine!" before trying to flee the scene. As she passes Kurt grabs a huge chunk of Courtney's hair and slams her to the ground and she runs out screaming Tana chases the blond out to the hallway!

" * ¡Perra! Tengo hojas de afeitar en el pelo y no tiene miedo de usarlos!" Santana yells still chasing her

Courtney continues to run still screaming.

"**Sí que es mejor que correr! Si alguna vez te veo cerca de mi hijo Blaine vez más voy a ir todas las alturas de Lima, en su cara!"

After thoroughly threatening the blond Santana runs back to find Kurt holding Blaine in his arms. Blaine still moaning slightly.

Tana giggles in a sympathetic way and says "Don't worry guys she won't be coming anywhere near you for a long time!"

"Thank Tana…." Blaine manages to groan through gritted teeth

Finn runs up to them yelling "Blaine are you ok? I saw her kick you in nuts!"

"Shhhhh! " Kurt snapped seeing Blaine's face redden profusely "Shut up Finn!"

A few people around them mostly consisting of the New Directions giggle loudly.

"Thanks a lot Finn" Blaine snaps with a glare.

The Next Day...

Finn woke up to find Kurt and Blaine snuggled up on the couch and coughed

"I did nothing..." Blaine says quickly

Kurt and Puck laughed whilst Finn glared slightly.

"Anyway Kurt I have to tell you something" Blaine says a stony expression on his face all of a sudden.

"What's up Babe? You ok?" Kurt asks worriedly

"On second thoughts its nothing I'm fine..."

"No you're not!" Kurt says indignantly "What's wrong?! I tell you if that Courtney has hurt you I will kick her..."

"I'm Fine it's just. I got a phone call last night..." says Blaine trailing off.

" From whom?" Kurt asks lightly. But after noticing Blaine sorrowfully expression Kurt's tone changed entirely " Please Blaine you're scaring me"

"Sebastian." Blaine said with a small gulp at Kurt reaction.

"Oh.." says Kurt in a fake singsong voice but his sad azure eyes gave the game away and his voice betrayed him also when he croaked "What did he say?" brokenly.

" He said that he's here.." Blaine said his eyes glistening with slight tears as he continued "and that he loves me and won't take no for an answer. Also that he will do whatever it takes to get me away from you" begins to sob and tried to pull Kurt into a hug but his distraught boyfriend pushes him of strongly.

After which he gets up and walks out the room with a simple "I have to go... I will see you guys later" with no explanation not that he needed one the strong flow of tears and the snatching of his bag was enough... As was the loud and very angry slam of the door.

* Translation: Bitch! I have razor blades in my hair and I ain't afraid to use them!

** Translation: Yes you'd better run! If I ever see you near my boy Blaine again I will go all Lima Heights on your face!


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N ****I was a bit hyper when I wrote this so it has a random Icarly quote…. IDK? I'm weird ;D**

**Plus Teenage dream does not belong to me it belongs to the totally awesome Katy Perry**

**Chapter 9**

Blaine goes to run after him…

"Dude I think he needs to be alone right now" says Finn in a brotherly fashion

"I can't leave him like this!" yells Blaine as he runs out in search of his angry and upset Boyfriend

On the second floor landings of the stairwell …

Kurt rounds the corner and runs straight into the one person he really didn't want to see right now…. Sebastian

"Hey! Watch it Gay Macballsface!" Sebastian screeches brushing the apparently unsanitary air from his clothes "Long time no see" he laughs evilly at Kurt's angry expression.

Kurt tries to stand up to Sebastian but he soon realises that somehow Sebastian had managed to back him up into an alcove.

He tries to scream and Sebastian goes to cover his mouth but instead he slams Kurt into the wall behind him hard knocking him out. As he crouches to pick up the unconscious boy he hears a gravelly voice behind him snap…

"Get. Away. From. My. Boyfriend. You smirky psychotic meerkat"

Blaine grabs Sebastian but the collar and roughly throws him out of the alcove, sending him sliding slowly towards the stairwell but Sebastian grabs the banister and manages to pull himself up and flirtyly whisper "Note to self… Angry Blaine. Super hot" with a wink as he limps forward and getting well within Blaine's personal space, kissing distance if you will.

Suddenly seemingly out of no were a very heavy, red copy of the bible flies out and misses Sebastian's head by inches. "Don't even think about it!"

"Oh hey Kurtsy so glad you could join us but this isn't a good time" Sebastian says before he leans forward and connects his and Blaine's lips as Blaine struggles.

Sebastian manages to forcefully deepen the kiss as Blaine sends Kurt an extremely scared look this brakes Kurt out of his kiss induced trance and sends him running at Sebastian with a huge book entitled "Encyclopaedia of world facts."

Sebastian sees the oncoming book and swiftly pulls away from Blaine with a chuckle as the book once heading for his head flies through the air and lands on the first floor landing with a thud startling an 80 year old woman walking slightly ahead on the landing.

"Sorry Ma'am" Kurt calls with a slight giggle as he pulled Blaine to his chest. He cries on Kurt shoulder mumbling incoherent words into his ear. Kurt rubs comforting circles into his very scared boyfriend's back as he is clearly feeling seriously and understandably violated.

"I'll get you someday Hobbit!" Sebastian says to Blaine with a weak wink "And you! Mark my words you will rue this day Kurt Hummel you will rue it!" Sebastian snaps before he runs away like the coward he truly is.

The later that night Blaine wakes up to get some water and is filling his glass when a high pitched scream causes him to drop the glass to the floor with a smash.

He ignores the broken glass and runs out of the bathroom. He knows that scream. It was one he hoped he would never hear again…. This scream was worse than the night when Blaine had told Kurt that he would need surgery after Sebastian almost blinded him.

That had been a scream of anger and fear for Blaine's welfare this was worse…It was like the screams that Kurt only made when he was having one of 2 dreams.

A dream about the day his mom died or when he dreamt of… Blaine ran faster as the likelihood of Kurt dreaming of Elisabeth when nothing had sparked it this meant he was having a dream about that Neanderthal… the one person besides his father Blaine wished was dead ever living moment.. Dave. Dave Karofsky!

Then Blaine hears something he never expected "NOOOOOOOOOOO! Blaine! NOOOOOOO!" Blaine continues into the room so fast he hits his big toe on the end of Kurt's bed letting out a yelp at the sound of Blaine's pain Kurt sits up in his bed and he jumps out and runs to Blaine who is still curled up on the floor nursing his bleeding toe.

When he hears a pleading "Blaine please I need you. Please don't leave me for that obnoxious meerkat yeah I know he's mildly attractive but…" Kurt paused in his hysterical rant before finishing with "But I don't know how long I can stay without you… and I can't go back to that place. Back to that place inside of me…Blaine because maybe this time I won't come out!" Kurt says before covering his mouth realising he has just told Blaine his BIGGEST SECRET and no not the thing about him finding Sebastian mildly attractive…

"I'm sorry Blaine that was dream Kurt talking just forget everything I said" Kurt squeaked burying his head into his pillow and to his surprise Blaine didn't ask him about it he just began to sing "before you meet me I was alright but, things were kinda heavy you brought me to life now every February you'll be my valentine. Valentine."

He continued to sing until Kurt fell asleep and he decided to sleep in Kurt's bed tonight even if it was only a few feet away he knew Kurt couldn't be alone right now he resided to ask if he wants to talk about it in the morning…

Did Blaine get any sleep I hear you ask and the answer for you dear readers is of course not….


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N ****Once again I would like to say that sadly Glee doesn't belong to me it belongs to RIB. Also the song mentioned does not belong to me either it belongs to Pink.**

**Chapter 10**

The next day Kurt wakes up and seems to have forgotten what had happened the previous night ... he seems to but he hasn't.

"Good Morning everyone" says Kurt cheerily with a fake smile

"Morning Bro" says Finn with a genuine smile as he walks out to get breakfast as dear reader's ignorance truly is bliss.

"Hey Hummel" Puck says as he pats Kurt shoulder a concerned look on his face. Blaine looks over at Puck in confusion and Puck mouths "Light sleeper." Blaine hated the fact that Puck knew one because it was a huge secret that Kurt probably hadn't told anyone, plus the fact that Puck also heard it made Blaine face the fact that it really happened.

"Kurt can Puck and I talk to you for a minute" Blaine says shocked to see all the light drain from Kurt's perfect blue eyes and be replace with one hard emotion... fear.

"Of course" Kurt said seeming nonchalant then he asks "But why Noah?"

"It's Puck!" Puck yells he quickly regrets it after seeing Kurt step back pure terror a mask over his usually smiling face.

"He knows" whispers Blaine pulling Kurt's stiff body into his arms when Kurt suddenly resists and steps back hurt and anger displayed on his face.

"You told him?" Kurt asks brokenly "If you were going to tell anyone at least tell Rachel or Finn or Tana!"

"Hey!"Puck whined slightly hurt "Blaine didn't tell me anyway" Puck told him and Kurt's angry subsided and he pulls his petite boyfriend back into a hug as if to say 'I'm sorry.' After a few minutes Kurt gained the confidence to ask "If Blaine didn't tell how did you find out Noa... Puck?"

"You screaming in your sleep woke me up and I was just about to get up to help you when I saw Blaine run in" Puck says before laughing out loud at the next memory "He ran in and stubbed his toe on the end of your bed!" Then Pucks eyes went serious "Then I thought maybe I could just go back to sleep so I tried put I couldn't sleep with you two talking and" Puck says trying to stay cool when he added in a whisper "And with you so upset so I... heard you telling Blaine about..."

Tears began to fill Kurt's eyes as he realised that Noah 'Puck' Puckerman actually cared. About him? Only openly gay kid in school (besides Blaine) little outcast Hummel!

"I think I'm gonna go... and leave you guys alone to discuss... yeah" says Puck rushing out of the room and Kurt swore he had seen tears in Puck's eyes...

"Noah" Kurt says at this Puck turns to face him clearly trying not to cry "Thank you" Kurt added and he pulled Puck into a strong hug and surprisingly Puck hugged him back just as tightly if not more so and with that he walked out to find Finn.

"So Kurt... if you don't want to talk about it I understan..."

"No Blaine you deserve to know! You told me about your past and that must have been just as hard for you as this is for me so... you deserve to know"

"Only if you're sure" says Blaine sitting down on Kurt's bed, pulling him onto his lap and raping his arms tightly around Kurt in a way he knows always comforts him.

"Yes... I'm sure. I trust you Blaine" say Kurt waiting a minute before continuing.

"Well you know I transferred to Dalton to get away from Karofsky" Kurt shivered at that monsters name.

"Because he threatened to kill me" Kurt waits for a response and Blaine gave him a small and solemn nod as he can see how hard it is for Kurt to tell him this.

"Well... several of Karofsky's football henchman posted suicide plans into my locker... Telling me ways to kill myself and every time I got one of those..." Kurt begins to cry hard into Blaine's jumper

"Seriously Kurt we can stop if it gets too much" Blaine whimpers into Kurt's hair.

"No!"Kurt snaps "You need to know! You're my boyfriend and I love you so you need to know!"Kurt says sitting up before continuing from where he left off...

"Every time I got one of those it just made me want to tell those imbeciles that... don't they think I've thought of that! Don't they think I've tried because of them!" at the last line Blaine broke down into loud and distraught sobs he tried to stop at least for Kurt's sake but he couldn't it was just so awful! After a while Blaine calmed down enough to shakily ask "How?"

"How what?" Kurt asks tearfully

"How did you... What did you do?"

"Blaine you don't want to..."

"Tell me! Please" Blaine brokenly interrupted

"I used to... I used to cut myself, near every day and I was this close to going farther"

"What happened to stop you?"

"You."

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead softly and pulled him into his arms.

"That's why I'm so afraid of Sebastian taking you away from me!" Kurt continued "That's why last night I said that I might not come out of that place inside me if I ever lost you..."

"Kurt baby you're not gonna lose me! I have no feelings for Sebastian. Because I have you! It's always been you." Blaine says pulling Kurt into a soft but oh so passionate kiss before Kurt starts to sing...

"Made a wrong turn once or twice. Dug my way out, Blood and fire. Bad decisions that's alright, welcome to my silly life" He gets up and takes Blaine's hand they begin to dance slowly as Kurt continues to sing "Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood, Miss "No way it's all good. It didn't slow me down. Mistaken, Always second guessing, Underestimated, Look, I'm still around." Blaine spins Kurt across the room as they continue together.

"Pretty pretty, please! Don't you ever, ever feel like you're less than...Less than perfect? Pretty, pretty please! If you ever, ever feel like you're nothing. You are perfect, to me." Their song concludes as Blaine dips Kurt and kisses him deeply stating a simple "I will **always **love you Kurt. You and only you."

"I love you too Blaine and need you more than you could possibly believe." Kurt goes in for a second kiss this one is lighter but still filled with the same passion, intensity and love beyond comprehension.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N**** Just to say this is also quite random and it is a slight filler chapter but please do read it :] R&R Please ;]**

**Chapter 11**

When Puck and Finn get back they find Kurt and Blaine snuggled up on the sofa watching the little mermaid.

"The little mermaid! And then you go and say you're not girly dude" Finn says with a small giggle

"It wasn't Kurt who picked it" says Blaine a small blush spreading across his face.

"You like Disney?!" asks Sam with a chuckle from the door.

"Yeah! So what" says Blaine defensively

"Nothing dude" says Sam slightly scared of the petite boxer

"I thought not!" snaps Blaine as he realises for a guy of his small 5 foot 7 physique he was pretty intimidating.

"Blaine calm down" Kurt says placing his hand on Blaine shoulder as he towers 3 and a half inches above him.

He pulls him back down and onto the sofa with a soft thud. Half an hour later the movie is over and Blaine is shocked to notice that Kurt is not crying he is shocked even more so as he looks across at Finn, Sam, Mike and Puck blubbing like overgrown babies.

"Who's not so tough now Evans" says Blaine laughing as Puck and Finn both mumble simultaneously

"It's so beautiful"

"Totally"Mike and Sam add a very shaky

"Mulan?" asks Kurt excitedly and he is surprised when he hears Puck let out a girlish scream of "Oh my god that like my favourite movie"

12 Disney films later (Seriously was that all Blaine had in his suitcase?!)

The boys head of to the hall to practice their numbers for Sugar's birthday party the New Directions had decided on Rory, Sam, Puck and Mike getting the opening slot (much to Rachel's annoyance) to sing the appropriate 'Sugar, Sugar' by the Archies.

Followed by Finn and Rachel singing 'Call me maybe' by Carly Rae Jepsen.

Then Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Tana, Quinn and Britt singing 'Drive by' by train.

Followed by Puck and Finn singing 'When she was mine' by Lawson with Quinn much to her amusement, and the extreme jealously of Rachel.

Finishing with Blaine singing his big solo in the final slot when Kurt found out that the final number was a surprise to everyone not just Sugar he was slightly annoyed.

He knew it was probably Mr Schue's idea not Blaine's but that didn't stop him begging Blaine to tell him what he was singing and he was trying everything to convince him.

Tempting him...

Offering to cook him breakfast everyday for a month when they go back to Ohio

Offering him his clothes, his vogue (everything Kurt holds dear to his heart)

Offering him favours everyday favours and those of sexual nature ;] (much to Blaines amusment)

But Blaine managed to resist giving in, no matter how tempting these offers sounded... especially the last one ;].

Threatening him...

Threatening to never bake him cookies again!

Threatening to take away his Disney, his hair gel (everything Blaine holds dear to his heart)

Threatening to ban any favours (sexual or otherwise) for a month.

But Blaine managed to convince himself that Kurt was to nice to actually do any of those especially the last one...

After an hour of pestering Kurt decided to give up and he would just have to wait till Thursday...It was only 2 days after all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Later that day...

Finn walks up the boy's room about midday searching for Kurt however as he approaches the door he can hear Blaine talking? Finn peers through the crack into the room provided by the slightly open door and realises that there is no one else in the room only Blaine pacing, holding a box and mumbling incoherent words to himself.

Finn decides that he will be nice and help his brothers boyfriend so he makes his presence known by letting out a small cough after hearing this he sees Blaine run across the room calling a simple "One second" before he panics and shoves the box into his top drawer, hiding it under his clothes before letting out a squeak of "Come in" as he sits on the end of his bed trying to look natural.

"Hey dude" Finn says looking a little worried "Are you ok? I heard you talking to yourself?"

"Oh? That was nothing just practicing my solo for Sugar's Birthday..." Blaine says his voice getting higher with every word a clear sign that he is lying.

"Oh. Yeah that's exactly what running around like a mad man and hiding something in amongst your underwear looks like! Practising. Of course!" Finn says with a roll of his eyes. Blaine is shocked that Finn actually understands sarcasm but then remembers Finn used to share a room with Kurt Hummel!

"How did you..." asks Blaine before realising he had left the door open a crack in an attempt to cool the room down to no avail. "Damn I knew I should have shut that!"

"Now you need to tell me what's going on!" Finn asks gruffly

"But it a surprise!" Blaine whimpers

"I'm not talking about that stupid solo Blaine! What. Is. In. That. Box!" Finn yells right up in Blaine's face.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you but you can't tell Kurt! Under any circumstances!" surrenders Blaine

"This is about that Sebastian kid isn't it I knew you still had feelings for him! If you're cheating on my brother... I will kill you!" Finn snaps his hot angry breath tickling Blaine's face

"No! No I'm not cheating on Kurt. How could you ever think that! I have no felling what so ever for Sebastian!" Blaine says a pained look in his eyes.

"Then what's in the box!" Finn persisted

"I can't tell you" Blaine whined hoping that Finn would drop it

"Then why should I believe you it's not about Seba..." this was all Finn manages to get out before Blaine interrupts...

"It's an engagement ring okay! Happy now? I'm gonna ask Kurt to marry me on Thursday! That why my solo is a secret!" Blaine yells pulling out the box and opening it. Happy tears building in his eyes at the thought... Mr and Mr Anderson-Hummel.

"WHAT!?" Finn yells seeming angrier than when he thought Blaine was cheating.

"What? I thought you would be happy? You wanted to know what was in the box and I told you" Blaine asks confused and a little scared.

"I'm phoning Burt! I'm gonna see what he has to say about this" Finn yells before running into the bathroom and locking the door so Blaine can't stop him. "Oh hey mom can I talk to Burt please" Finn asks smugly. Carol passes the phone over to Burt "Hey Finn. How are you doing?" Burt asks lightly

"Blaine's gonna ask Kurt to marry him!" Finn screamed down the phone.

"Finn I..." Burt says before Finn interrupts

"And he wasn't going to tell anyone! And he's going to do it on Thursday. At sugars party and"

Burt interrupts Finn's nervous rant with a reply of "Finn I know!" Finn's end of the line suddenly goes silent...

"You. You know?" asks Finn distraught

"Yes... Blaine asked me for permission over a month ago. I was starting to worry he would never do it" Burt says a smile present in his voice.

"He asked you and you didn't tell me!"

"Well actually he said that he was sorry but asking me was only a formality and that even if I said no he would still do it, as he would do anything to be with Kurt forever, you know how respectful Blaine always is so I knew that he was serious."

"I can't believe that neither you, mom nor Blaine told me!" Finn says seeming hurt.

"I'm sorry Finn but we were worried about Rachel..."

"What about Rachel?!" Finn asks angrily

"Well we know you and Rach love each other ,we know you tell Rachel everything and no matter how hard you tried she would get it out of you and then she might let it slip to... I don't know Quinn who would tell Tana and it would spread like a wild fire... I'm sorry son"

"It's fine Burt. I understand" says Finn a bit more calmly happily acknowledging the fact that Burt had called him son. Suddenly Blaine is banging on the door loudly seeming very frantic. "Gotta go Burt I think Blaine is dying or something?"

"Ok goodbye Finn give my love to your brother" says Burt laughing slightly.

"Will do Burt. Bye" Finn says before hanging up and opening the door to a distraught Blaine "What's up dude?" asks Finn looking worried all Blaine could do was hold up his phone on it was a message 'From Dad.'

A.N Please don't hate me but I thought it built the tension to end it there even though I myself hate cliff hangers. Sorry :S KlainerBusyKlaining x


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**A.N** **Just to remind you Glee sadly doesn't belong to me and probably never will :( It belongs to RIB ;) Also sorry if the characters seem a little OOC in this chapter it not intentional. **

"So should I open it?" Blaine asks shakily

"I don't know dude, do you really want to hear what he has to say?" Finn says putting his arm comfortingly around Blaine's shoulder

"I don't know I mean... what do you think he wants?"Blaine says still shaking violently

"That's it!" Finn says as he stands "I'm getting Kurt"

"NO! Finn please don't"

"Why not he could help you?"

"What if my dad has found out about me asking Kurt to marry him!? Then it will ruin the surprise, plus even if it isn't that what he does say might upset Kurt and I will do anything to prevent that!" Blaine snaps a worried look in his eyes

"Ok Bro I understand" Finn says with a chuckle "My god it feels weird to call you that!"

"Get used to it! If all goes as planned we will be brothers soon" Blaine says shyly giving Finn a hug, which Finn gladly reciprocates. "I've decided I'm gonna a open" says Blaine with a deep breath the grip Finn has on Blaine's shoulder tightens in a reassuring way as Blaine clicks open...

In the performance hall...

With Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Tana, Quinn and Britt

"I'm worried about my boy Blaine" Tana said looking genuinely concerned

"Who would have thought it Santana Lopez self proclaimed bitch actually cares about little Blainers" Rachel says with a laugh at the glare sent in her direction by Santana "But in all seriousness I see where you coming from he has been really withdrawn recently" Rachel replies sympathetically

"What's wrong with our Blaine" calls an unknown voice from behind them

"Excuse me this room is scheduled for a private party" says Rachel politly.

"And anyway why is it any of your business what's up with Blaine" Tana snaps protecting her best friend

"I happen to be his best friend!" snaps the Asian boy stood in front of her defensively

"No you seem to be mistaken I am Blaine's best friend!" Santana snarls quickly losing her sickly sweet smile

"Wes! Where are you? Oh there you are. Oh I'm sorry ladies may I introduce myself I'm David and my angry friend here is Wesley" The Asian boy clearly Wes is joined by a tall black boy of about Blaine's age

"Don't call me Wesley" Wes snapped

"Hey Wesley" Santana says with a chuckle "Anyways David you seem nicer than your friend so can I ask you has he been hit upside the head recently?"

"No? Of course not why would you think that?" David says with a giggle

"Well he seems to be under the delusion that he's Blaine Anderson's Best friend!"

"Actually Wes is telling the truth he is Blaine's best friend. We both are" David says slowly backing away from the seemingly angry Latino.

"Told you so" said Wes sticking his tongue out like a child

Out by the pool...

With Mike, Sam, Puck, Rory and Kurt

Mike, Sam and Puck are in the pool chasing each other like children whist Kurt sunbaths and Rory is say under a sun umbrella reading a book Kurt let out a small laugh once he noticed what book it was...

'Encyclopaedia of world facts' Rory had found it on the first floor landing that morning on the way to breakfast.

Back with Finn and Blaine...

A few seconds after Blaine finishes reading the message from his father he drops his phone to the floor with a thud and runs from the room down the corridor down the stairs when he reaches the bottom he doesn't know where he's going all he knows is he need to get out!

Finn decides it is his soon to be brotherly duty to check that text...

From: Dad

Blaine.

How could you do this to your mother and I! Your mother is under some delusion that you really love this Kurt! Of course you and I both know this is just another way to get attention. Also I applaud you on your effort your sending Coop to try an convince me this is all real was very clever but I'm on to your plans. Come home and put this all behind you and you will be welcomed back with open arms. Fail to give up this charade and you are officially disowned and will no longer be considered my son.

Michael B Anderson

Finn lets out a shocked and angry gasp and ran out after him...

A.N I feel so mean giving you guys all these cliff-hangers! I'm sorry :( you still love me right?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**A.N** **Oh what lucky people you are 2 chapters in one day :). Not sure if this is the best chapter but oh well it really just more build up to the dance...Just to say this chapter has mentions of sexting nothing explicit don't worry I will never write that kind of stuff.**

Santana's argument with Wes and David is suddenly interrupted by a very upset and distraught...Blaine Anderson.

"Blaine?!" Wes asks looking worried.

"What's wrong honey?" says Santana as she pulls Blaine into a motherly hug, sending a very scared look to an extremely panicked David...

Blaine didn't seem to observe Wes and David's presence all; it seemed all he could do was cling to Tana's tee like a baby monkey.

"Blainers? Baby? Are you okay?" asks Tana also panicking slightly. The other New Direction girls know this must be serious as Santana only uses pet names in dire circumstances.

"Blainey bear?" questions a very worried looking blond warbler who apparently goes by the name of...

"Jeff!" Blaine shrieks running out of Santana's embrace and into Jeff's open arms.

"Oh hey Blaine!" Wes says sarcastically a little peeved.

"Yeah... just ignore me and Wes it's not as if we haven't seen you in like a year!" adds David with a light hearted chuckle.

"Ok Blainers you've got some explaining to do" Tana says with a small titter.

Blaine's face slowly brightens and he calls Wes, David, Tana, Jeff and Blaine's other friend and Jeff's apparent boyfriend Nick into a small empty dressing room. Then he gives them the 4-1-1 who everyone else is, his plan for the party and his dad's barbaric text. Their discussion results in...

A sobbing Santana, hugging a shaking Wes, all arguments behind them.

A tearful David rapping his arms around Blaine before asking...

"So that's why you needed the Warblers? So you could propose to Kurt? That's the sweetest thing I have ever heard..." Before he adds cheekily "I wish Wes was this romantic" elbowing Wes in the ribs.

And a joint reply from a very emotional Niff...

"That's so. Beautiful!" They whimper as they pull each other into tight bear hugs.

At the end of their discussion they all one by one hugged Blaine and promised to keep his secret safe. Also Blaine was assured that if Sebastian or his Father threatened to intervene they would have a very angry Latino to deal with!

The group exit the changing room trying to act normal. As if nothing has happened even though the New Directions girls already know something has...

"What's going on Blaine?" Rachel asks delicately and Blaine lets out the response they had agreed on "I'm really freaking out about my solo! Plus the added pressure of dealing with Sebastian and Courtney..." Blaine says hoping they will buy it.

The girls give him an unconvinced look but decide that if it is really important Blaine will tell them eventually, so they just go with it.

Blaine, Tana and the Warbler boys let out a sigh of relief believing that the girls actually brought that.

Just then Finn skids into the hall and over shots Blaine ending up on the snack table his face covered in hummus which he gladly began to lick off, being Finn after all.

"Blaine I read the text and I'm here too..." Finn says before he is quickly pulled into the changing room by Wes and Santana to give him the update...

They emerge a few minutes later Finn has a sickly sweet smile plastered to his face before he says...

"As I was saying Blaine I read the text and I'm here to talk to you about it!" Finn says looking a little stuck for inspiration before Blaine helps him out.

"Oh no! You found the text I sent to Kurt!" Blaine said with a small wink

"What? " Finn asks before he realises that Blaine was trying to make up a fake scenario "Yeah Blaine I read the text you sent to Kurt and I am not impressed! You're lucky I didn't tell Burt!"

"What did this text say Blaine!" asks Rachel outraged that Blaine would send Kurt a text worthy of being sent to Burt!

"It said..." Blaine says looking at Santana worriedly as he didn't know what to say...

"I see Blaine... you took my advice! You sexted Kurt and that's why Franken-teen's got his panties in a bunch. Right?" Santana said slyly with a nod.

"Is this true!" Rachel says with slight anger. How could Kurt not tell her this?

"Yeah I suppose it is..." Blaine said blushing slightly sending Tana a death glare.

"I myself am shock Blaine!" Wes says with a smirk.

"As am I!" says Finn with a laugh at Santana's imaginative thinking.

"I knew!" calls Jeff playing along. Wes faked a gasp before Jeff added "I'm sorry Wes I tried to tell you but Blaine made me promise not to"

"Now Blaine why don't you come talk to me about it in the hallway! You better come too Blondie as you know more about it!" Finn said trying to sound threatening as he pulled Blaine and Jeff into the hall with a whisper of "If you ever actually do sext Kurt and I find out I will kill you! Understand Anderson!"

"Yes F-Finn" Blaine says before he leans over as Jeff whispers...

"He said 'if' he found out he will kill you what if he doesn't find out!"

"Jeff!" Blaine yelps blushing profusely "I'm gonna ask Kurt to marry me remember!"

"Yeah? What? Married people don't sext?" Jeff says with a giggle before Blaine hits his arm lightly.

**A.N ****Just to say I love all of you who are reading this because that means you've stuck by me through 14 chapters and haven't got bored :) it makes me glad to write. So thank you to all of you!**

**Klisses and Klugs! Keep Klaining xoxo KlainerBusyKlaining.**

** P.S. I promise you the next chapter will finally be the dance! But it will not be the end as I have a day/chapter after the dance. Plus a wedding epilogue! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N**** Just to say I don't own glee or this song they belong to RIB and Katharine Mcphee**

**Chapter 15.**

Half past 10 on Thursday night!

Backstage in a dressing room...

"Okay Blaine... tonight's the night. You can do this! It will be completely fine" Blaine said to his refection he let out a girlish squeak when felt a hand on his shoulder...

"You will be fine...Bro" Finn says with a chuckle. My god Blaine was glad it was Finn. If it were Puck he would have been ridiculed for years to come!

"I know Finn I'm just worried... what if he says no?" Blaine says a panicked expression on his face

"This is the same Kurt Elizabeth Hummel were talking about right!?"Finn says aghast "Blaine this is the GUY who has been planning his wedding since he was 5! The guy who's so in love with you he was thinking of tattooing your name on his body! Like permanently! Forever!"

"Where?" Blaine asks his curiosity taking over

"Like his hip or his collar bone or something" Finn says with a shrug

"Hot!" Blaine mumbles under his breath before he continues "I know Kurt wants to get married but... is it too soon?"

"Ignoring your first comment" Finn says with a shudder "Blaine, buddy I'm pretty sure if you had asked Kurt to marry him on your first date he would have said yes! And you know how responsible Kurt is so it wouldn't have been on a whim. It's because Kurt has been in love with you since his first day at Dalton! His first weekend back you were all he could talk about! It was all Blaine this, Blaine that! I was beginning to get seriously bored man!"

"Sorry Finn" Blaine says with a smirk "But thank you this was really..."

"Nice?" Finn asks

"Yeah nice" Blaine says pulling his soon to be brother into an enthusiastic hug. Just then in ran Rachel...

"Back off Anderson that boy belongs to me!" Rachel says with a titter as she takes Finn's hand

"Oh yeah because I'm soooo in love with my brothers hus...Boyfriend" Finn says sarcastically before sending Blaine an apologetic look

"What were you going to say Finn?" Rachel questions

"Nothing!" Blaine says quickly

"I was going to say..."Finn says looking worried before Tana says

"He was going to say Husband!..." Blaine sent her a death glare even Kurt would have been proud of! Rachel looks extremely confused at Blaine he mouth slightly open...

"You know... Because Kurt and Blaine are always acting like an old married couple!" Tana finished with a laugh and a wink to Blaine. The wink was so small that she might of just had a twitch Blaine was lucky he didn't miss it.

"Oh okay" says Rachel a vacant smile returning to her face "Anyway Blaine I came in to tell you it's time for you mystery solo!"

Blaine gulped... He felt slightly better as Tana's hand slipped into his and gave it a reassuring squeeze

"You can do this Bro!" Finn says with a laugh at their little inside joke

Blaine took in a deep breath and walked slowly out onto the stage...

The lights were out and Sugar stood in the spotlight and announced "Now everyone the cute and compact curly hair singer you've all been waiting for... Blaine Anderson!"

Then a second spotlight swivelled over and shone on Blaine "Thank you Sugar and on behalf of everyone here... Happy birthday!"

Then Tana walks up and stands next to Blaine before pulling out a mic and saying...

"Now one of our members has a very important question to ask..." Tana giggles before she continues "and he's gonna need some help..."

Just then Wes, David, Jeff, Nick and Finn step out from the shadows... The crowd cheer and Kurt lets out a small all be it confused gasp as a spotlight shines on him and he is handed a mic. Santana joins the boys who all suddenly have their own microphone the music starts and they start to sing the back up...

"Who, Who, Who ,Who ,Who ,Who , Who Who! Ha!" sang Wevid and Tana

"Who, Who, Who ,Who ,Who ,Who , Who Who! Ha!" added Niff and Finn

Then Blaine began to sing he locked his eyes with his gorgeous boyfriends' crystal blue ones "I think it was the summer time when I laid eyes on your name somehow we'd end up in the same room... It never crossed my mind, I never saw you like that! I should have listened to my best friend he knew we'd be a perfect match"

Blaine walked down the steps and pulled Kurt onto the stage Kurt instantly recognised the song and began to sing his part "It's a typical love story started out as friends. We met way back when this is just a typical love story"

Then Tana ran forward and begin to dance with Blaine as she sang "The boy you never wanted just steals your heart! Never saw it coming till you fell so hard"

"I always made up some excuse. Saying that you weren't my type didn't want to face the truth, didn't want to cross that line"

"Till one day I saw you out of the corner of my eye, you were flirting with some girl" Kurt giggles as Mercy yells "Rachel!" Before he continues "And inside I thought I would die"

Kurt and Tana danced around Blaine as they sang the chorus again before Blaine continued with"Can't believe it's happening! When I least expect it, my prince under disguise..."

Before Kurt interrupted with "How you fooled me with those eyes" adding a flirtatious wink

Before Blaine finished by spinning Kurt across the stage "When I feel like letting go, in your arms is where I know, I am wrong from the beginning we always belong"

Then Niff, Wevid, Finn and Tana faded them out with "Love, Love story, Love, Love story, Love"

Then the room burst into applause. Kurt began to walk down the steps back to his spot in between Rachel and Mercy before he felt the familiar hand on his shoulder and a chuckle of "Where do you think you're going Mr.?"

"Um back to the audience?"Kurt questions

"Oh no you don't!" says Finn lifting Kurt up and hauling him over his shoulder fireman style!

"Finn what are you..." Kurt was cut off as he noticed Finn had placed him on chair that had miraculously appeared in the center of the stage which is lit with a light pink spot light. Blaine walks up to him as Kurt asks "What's go..." Before he could finish however Blaine interrupted he pulls the mischievous box (which he had retrieved from his underwear drawer) out of his pocket, gets down on one knee the crowd squeals with wonder. You can just make out Rachel's yells of "OMG! NO WAY!" and Burt call "GO Blaine!"

"Dad?" Kurt questions "Why's my dad here Blaine" says Kurt trying to calm down

"So he can see me do this" says Blaine nervously flipping open the box to reveal a shining silver engagement ring!

"Oh. My. God!" Kurt screeches "Oh. My. God!"

Blaine takes Kurt's hand and says "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel will you marry me?"

Kurt got lost in Blaine's burning honey coloured eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time. A cute half smile present on his face. For one Kurt couldn't believe how much he wanted to kill Finn but more importantly how much he wanted to kiss Blaine! Kurt's mind was suddenly only filled with one thought. How beautiful his...

Suddenly the beautiful moment was ruined by a shout of "Just say yes already! We've had enough of the eye sex!" from Wevid

Just then Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and answered...

"YES!" Before pulling Blaine into a passionate kiss full of true love and admiration. The New Directions let out cheers and wolf whistles whilst Rachel, Mercy, Tana, David and Wes try not to cry. Finn, Burt and Carol had already failed this and were hugging the boys tightly. Blaine is surprised when Burt takes the microphone from Blaine and says curtly "Blaine... I thank you so much for making my son so happy! And I will be proud to call you my son..." then the heartfelt moment was ruined when Burt added "But if you ever hurt my boy remember..." Blaine interrupted "You've got a shotgun with my name on it sir?"

"Catching on already kid!" Burt says with a chuckle as he pulls Blaine into a strong hug after which he receives a kiss on the check from Carol and a bro-hug from Finn

By this point even Tana was crying which Blaine never expected he pulled his best friend into a fierce hug as she called into the mic "Because I love you Kurt and of course my boy Blainers! Finn and I have brought in some special guests who have something to say to you!" Kurt suddenly got a little more excited though he didn't think that was feasible without the threat of internal human combustion!

Suddenly the doors were opened and two figures entered the room whom Kurt didn't recognize. A short tanned woman with curly black hair down to her shoulders in a beautiful cream ball gown entered first. Followed by a tall slender man of about 22 in a suave black with straight mouse brown hair which framed liquid honey eyes... that were unmistakably familiar? Kurt suddenly realized where he knew those eyes from that added to the woman's coffee colored skin and dark unruly curls led to one thing... This was Blaine's mom...And the man with those unmistakable eyes? Blaine's Brother? Kurt's questions were suddenly answered when Blaine called...

"Mom?! Coop!?"


	16. Note

Hey guys I'm sorry I havent writen this story in a LONG time but I have got serious writers block :P I really need your help for what happens next any ideas PM me or leave a review :) Thanks

Keep Klaining,

KlainerBusyKlaining XOXO


End file.
